Bloody Twinkle
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: Ritsu and Masamune are now enjoying their lives as a married couple, with a daughter on the way, both men decided to buy a set of stuffed rabbits named Twinkle as a present for her arrival in their lives. Little did they know, that these stuffed rabbits will spin their lives into a terror with no hope of escape, and the only way to survive is to fight back.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Twinkle

* * *

Based on Annabelle, only I used Twinkle as my haunted stuffed animal.

* * *

Chapter 1: The couple

* * *

"Masamune, should I put the crib over here? "

Masamune then looked at his adorable husband of 2 years, Ritsu Onodera Takano who was staring at him while carrying a pink crib in his arms.

"Maybe you should put it at the centre. "

"Across the door? Isn't that bad luck? "

The dark haired man sighed. "For a guy, you sure are superstitious. "

"Hey! There's nothing wrong in following superstitions! " Ritsu shot back as his jaded orbs darted at the left corner of the room. "Maybe I should just put it over there. " He said as he put the crib down to his desired location.

"If you're going to put things on your own accord, then don't bother asking me. " Masamune scowled at his husband.

"Meanie! I need opinions, we're talking about our daughter here, Masamune. " Ritsu reminded his husband as he also put hanging stars above the crib, afterwards, he then twirled the stars absently and spoke.

"I wonder… what she would look like… " He uttered.

Ritsu then felt his hazel eyed lover wrap his arms around his waist.

"I'm sure she'll be _beautiful_. " Masamune whispered as he hugged his lover tighter. "Though, I really wish she'll have your eyes. I love your eyes, Ritsu… "

The brunette man blushed. "I don't mind her having your eyes, Masamune. "

"True, but yours is lovelier. "

Ritsu lowered his eyelids. "The surrogate agency said that we will only have to wait for a couple of months before she was born. I wish… she'll be healthy… and… she'll come to love us. "

Masamune kissed his lover's cheek. "What are you so worried about? Of course she'll love us. We're her parents, and we'll take good care of her. "

Ritsu was about to answer when the doorbell rang.

"That must be it. " Both of them said aloud as they scampered towards the door.

They both opened the door and the delivery man stood in front of them.

"Excuse me, delivery for Mr. Masamune and Ritsu Takano? " He asked.

"That's us. " Masamune answered.

"Oh, I see, My name is Shino, I'm here to deliver the box of Twinkle stuffed toys that you ordered. " He said as he took a clipboard and handed it to Masamune. "If you did, then please sign here. " The delivery man said as he showed them a clipboard with some forms.

Masamune then signed the forms, after that, Shino pointed the huge box on the ground for them.

"Thank you, enjoy your purchase. " Shino said as he bowed.

"Thank you for delivering it! " Ritsu replied as he waved goodbye at the delivery man.

His husband then took the box while he closed the door.

"So, did they put all the coloured versions of Twinkle? " The brunette man asked excitedly.

"I'd rather have them all in colour pink. " The dark haired man scoffed.

Ritsu glared at his husband. "You don't even know if our daughter would _like_ pink. It's better if we just buy her all the colours so that she can choose one colour to play each day and never get tired of all the rest. Maybe she'll have the pink Twinkle stuffed rabbit in one day, the green Twinkle stuffed toy the next day and so on."

Masamune then took a cutter and cut the box, Ritsu then opened it and his eyes sparkled.

"They're so cute! " He giggled as he took one light green stuffed rabbit in his hands. "See, they even have the same star wand on the left arm! "

"Even so, they all look the same, why get them in different colours? " Masamune scowled at his lover. "I told you, we can get these stuffed rabbits in colour pink. " He added, not wanting to give up the colour pink for their daughter.

"I've been surrounded with women most of my life, Mr. Takano, and I know that women like same things with different colours. I couldn't understand it either, they're just like that. My cousin used to have the same handbag with different colours, the same as with my mom, she wanted the same design of shoes with different colours, for whatever reason, actually, I really don't know why. Maybe it's this 'girl thing' that they're saying. "

"Ugh, we should've had a son then. "

The green eyed man giggled. "Come on, you said you wanted a daughter, I'm just telling you what will happen so you wouldn't be surprised. "

"Whatever. " Masamune said as he went closer to his husband. God, he loves this man so much.

"What are you doing? " Ritsu asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I want to kiss you. "

"You've been kissing me all the time! "

"What's wrong with that? We're married, let me show you how much I love you. "

"More like drowning me with love, I swear, sometimes I wanted to buy paddle just so I can have my way out when it comes to your advances. Masamune, at least keep _your hands_ and _your lips_ to yourself once in a while. And especially at work. Kisa san and Hatori san are complaining everytime they see you being touchy feely with me. "

"They're just jealous because their husbands are not with them. And we're not at work, Ritsu, we're at _home_. " Masamune whispered hotly as he licked the outer shell of his husband's ear.

"We're not done arranging things here – "

"It can wait, right now, I want you… " The hazel eyed man said seductively as he kissed his dear Ritsu.

For some reason, Ritsu felt himself complying to his husband's wishes, afterall, he is madly in love with the man who's ravishing him right now.

* * *

CRASH!

Ritsu blinked at the sound of shattered glass.

He then moved his head, only to see his husband sleeping soundly.

He was about to ignore it when he heard some shuffles outside their room.

This is not good. They really need to take a look. NOW.

"Masamune… " Ritsu whispered as he shook his husband awake.

Masamune stirred and opened his eyes. "What? "

"I think someone is inside our house. " He whispered in alarm.

The dark haired man then bolted awake and immediately sat up.

Ritsu also sat up and focused on hearing, just in case if it's really inside their house.

True enough they heard some shuffles outside their room, and when they heard light footsteps, Masamune then signaled Ritsu that they should get dressed.

The dark haired editor in chief took a long, steel bar that was hidden in their closet, he then walked towards the door afterwards.

"Ritsu, stay here, I'm going to check – "

"No, I'll go with you. " The brunette replied as he took another steel bar from the cabinet.

"Idiot, I don't know what will happen – "

"Masamune, you're my husband and I'm your husband, if there is something wrong, we should both check it together. "

Masamune shook his head. "I don't want something bad to happen to you. "

"Same here, that's why we should go together. "

Masamune smiled. "You're too stubborn. "

"Your fault for marrying a stubborn guy like me. "

"I love you anyways… all your entire being… " He responded to Ritsu as he kissed his hair then held his hands tightly. "Stay behind me. "

Both of them then opened the door and padded towards the living room. When they looked around, they saw no one in there, it didn't ease the tension that they're feeling though, but they both noticed that they're door was busted open.

"Someone's here… we have to find him. " Masamune observed.

"I'm going to call the police… " Ritsu added as he took his cellphone and dialed 911.

"Hello? This Ritsu Takano, yes, I'm afraid we have a burglar in our house, we live in 902 Plum street and our door was busted open and – "

"Ritsu! Look out! " Masamune screamed as he immediately pulled his lover towards him.

Ritsu stared in horror as he saw an axe being buried on the floor, on the exact same place where he was standing earlier.

"What the hell do you want? " Masamune growled as he put his arm over his lover, obviously protecting him.

Ritsu then stared at the being in front of them. He's not sure if he's a man or a woman, but the being is wrapped in black cloak, with a pentagram hanging on his chest. He can only see a part of the face, which showed a very pale chin and lips that curved into a sinister smile.

"We don't have gold in here so get lost! " Masamune added as he pulled Ritsu closer.

"I love your stuffed animals… "

This time, Ritsu then pulled his lover towards him when they heard a scary female voice behind his lover.

Ritsu then looked at the small female in front of them, she had messy caramel colured hair, black eyes, and was wearing a white dress with black ribbon tied around her waist.

And she was holding the original version of Twinkle, the white stuffed rabbit. She was smiling creepily while holding a small dagger on her free hand.

"Look… just… take whatever you like… " The brunette said as he hugged Masamune tighter. "Please… just leave us alone… "

He suddenly felt goosebumps as he felt the axe being lifted on the floor. The way the floor creaked made Ritsu felt nervous. He didn't need to look where the axe is placed, he very well knew... it was above his head, he can see the sharp tip gleaming at the corner of his right eye.

He gulped, and Masamune, sensing his fear squeezed his hand.

"Ritsu… don't tell me you're ready to die. " He muttered.

"Nope, I'm not. But we don't have a choice. "

"We still have. " Masamune replied as he tightened his hold on the steel bar. "Ready? "

Ritsu then stared at Masamune's arms with his weapon. "Are you sure? "

"Yeah. " His lover replied as he smirked.

"Okay…I trust you… " He said as he squeezed Masamune's hand in return.

"Here we go… 1…2… 3… Exchange! " Masamune thundered as he and Ritsu swiped positions in a quick horizontal manner, in a snap, they exchanged positions and lunged towards their intruders, Masamune hit the cloaked person with the steel bar on the chest while Ritsu grabbed the woman's hand with the dagger and wrestled her on the floor.

When they heard the siren of the police cars, Masamune immediately raised his steel bar and hit the cloaked person on the head, which rendered him unconscious instantly, Ritsu, despite against hurting a female, had punched his attacker on the face in order to stop her from killing him.

In a few minutes, the police then barged on their door and saw the couple and their intruders.

"Oh God… " One of the policemen said.

"They're just unconscious. " Masamune explained.

"No, we meant your intruders, those people are members of a satanic cult. "

"What? " Ritsu asked as he stood up.

"They killed a lot of people during their sacrifices and dark masses. We've been looking for them all this time. "

"I see… " The jade eyed man nodded as he went closer to his husband who in turn hugged him closer to him.

The couple watched as the policemen handcuffed them, and dragged the intruders away.

Just as the female intruder was about to be loaded in the car, she woke up, and then took another dagger from her waist and pointed it at the neck of the policeman who cuffed her hand.

"Hojiro! " One of them screamed and Ritsu and Masamune watched in horror as she started to dig the blade on the police man's skin.

"Let him go or we'll fire at you! " One of the policemen said as they pointed their gun at her.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! " She laughed as she kept the policeman hostage on her grip. "One move… " She trailed as she eyed the policeman who are about to shoot her. "And I'll cut his head off! "

The policeman named Hojiro took her crazed disposition as an opportunity, he immediately slammed his foot on the female intruder, causing her to scream in pain and let go of him as he scampered away as fast as he can.

"Now, put your hands behind your head! " One of them screamed.

But the next thing she did horrified all of them.

She then took the pristine white stuffed rabbit that she was holding earlier closer to her chest, then she took the dagger and slit her own throat, vertically.

Ritsu watched in horror as he saw the blood drip from her neck, then flowed and dropped towards the chest of the stuffed rabbit, staining it pink.

The policemen gasped while Masamune immediately pulled his lover closer to him and shut his own eyes.

"Don't look… " He commanded softly but firmly to his innocent mate.

After awhile, the police spoke, one of them commanding each other to call an ambulance.

"Mr. Takano? "

Masamune then opened his eyes to see one policeman looking at them gravely.

"I'm afraid you have to sleep someplace else. " He said as he looked at them. "This place is now a crime scene, and we need to clear the area as soon as possible. "

"I see… can we just get some stuff before we head out? "

"Sure, but please hurry up. "

Masamune nodded and then tugged his lover who silently followed him.

"Ritsu, we have to sleep in the office for now. " He murmured. "Don't worry, we'll look for another house tomorrow. "

His adorable lover didn't respond still, he sighed as he took a cup and poured hot water from the kettle, he then put a tea bag on it and handed the to him.

"Here, have some… wait here, I'll just get some blankets and pillows – "

But Ritsu then clutched his husband's shirt.

"Why… why us? " He muttered. "We're just living a quiet life… "

The editor in chief breathed as he put his hands on his subordinate's shaking shoulders.

"Ritsu, things like this happen. We cannot predict these kinds of situations… "

"But Masamune… what if… what if it'll happen again - "

"Shh… don't worry, I'm here… I'll protect you… " Masamune assured as he hugged him. "I won't let anything happen to you, not as long as I'm alive… "

Ritsu hugged him back. "I… I don't want to lose you either… "

"We'll be here for each other… " Masamune said as he squeezed his hand. "Always and forever, Ritsu... remember that. "

* * *

"What a gruesome night… " Hojiro muttered as he looked at the dead body of the female intruder and wiped away some hair that covered her face. "It's a shame she's a part of a crazy cult. She's such a beauty. "

"Yeah, and crazily deranged who almost took your life away. " His comrade scoffed. "Come on, we have to put her in a stretcher. The doctors need to perform an autopsy on her. "

Both men then put the dead body on a stretcher, which caused her arm to sway downwards and let go of the stuffed rabbit that she was holding.

People and ambulance started to get busy as well as the detectives that came in the scene. Not even noticing a missing stuffed animal in their midst.

As night fell, one by one, people started to leave the Takano household, after one final check, the police locked the door and they all left the scene.

Suddenly, a curious neighbor, Haitani Shin then peeked at the bushes.

"Whoa, what happened here? " He mused as he walked lazily towards the house. "I knew it, those faggot lovers are up to something again and – oh, shit! "

Irritated, he then looked at the one guilty of piercing his slipper, with one hand, he took his slipper off and inspected underneath it, he then saw a small, star wand buried over it.

He then looked at the ground and saw a dirt stained stuffed rabbit on the ground.

"Stupid faggots, leaving their toys behind. " He hissed as he threw the small star wand somewhere and kicked the stuffed rabbit out of his way before putting his slipper back on.

He then walked towards the house, only to be disappointed when he felt the doorknob was locked.

"What a waste, I thought I could get some valuables over there… " He said artlessly.

He was about to turn around when he felt the wind blow towards him in a harsh manner.

It was then followed by pebbles being thrown at him.

"What the hell!? " He growled as he crossed his arm over his face. The pebbles continued to attack him like he's their sole target, and he started to run blindly, even so, the pebbles ran with him as well, continuing their attack on him.

" _Twinkle, twinkle little star… "_

Haitani widened his eyes.

" _How I wonder what you are… "_

He then looked around from his crossed arms, but to his surprise, he could not see anything or anyone singing.

" _Like a diamond in the sky… "_

"Okay, bitch, where are you? " He screamed, after focusing on the voice again, he already determined the gender of the singer. The voice is feminine, and soft, he knew, someone is scaring him out of his wits. Ha! Tough luck.

The pebbles stopped attacking him all of a sudden. And then Haitani then crouched on the ground.

"What the fuck just happened? " He asked as he face palmed himself.

"This is what's happening! Hahahahahahahaha! "

Shivers then ran down towards Haitani's spine when he heard the female's voice started to get downright scary.

He then looked around, but still saw no one.

" _Tell me, what's the next line in twinkle twinkle little star? "_ The female voice asked again in the air.

"How should I know? It's a children's nursery rhyme!" He hissed back, trying to hide his fear. "And stop hiding, you coward! "

He heard another snigger again, but this time, it was nearer.

Sweat started to form on Haitani's forehead, he is seriously creeped out right now. The voice is getting nearer and still, there was no sign of a person or a human being in his surroundings.

" _Tell me again, what's the next line in twinkle twinkle little star? "_

"I said I don't know, you crazy bitch! " Haitani screamed back. "Stop creeping me out! If you don't stop, I'll call the police! "

Haitani kept on looking around, but still, he saw no one.

When the female voice stopped asking, he became more alarmed.

" _Psst… Look down… "_

And he did.

SLIIIICCCCEEEEEE!

"Nooooo! " Haitani screamed, before he even knew what is happening, he saw his ankle bleeding, and his left foot dismantled form his left leg.

Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked at his bleeding leg. "Somebody! Help me! "

" _So noisy… "_

Haitani then looked up, only to see a pair of dirt crusted pair of stuffed rabbit legs stand near his face.

Haitani widened his eyes, slowly, he made his gaze go upwards, and when he looked at it's full appearance, he saw that it was the stuffed toy that he kicked in the dirt earlier.

Now, the said stuffed animal had its eyes glowing red, and despite its small and fluffy stature, it was carrying a huge deadly axe on its soft, arms.

And it's downright scary.

His eyes even dilated even more when he saw its stitched mouth open and spoke.

" _I'm gonna ask again, what's the last line of twinkle twinkle little stars? "_ The stuffed rabbit asked as it raised its axe in the air.

Haitaini knew that his life will be in danger, so he scampered away as fast as he can, ignoring the psychotic stuffed animal.

But he can only crawl a few paces, when he looked back, he saw that the deadly rabbit is gaining it's speed and is now catching after him.

" _Ready or not, here I coooommmmeeee! "_ The deranged rabbit screamed as it skipped towards its target.

"Nooooo! " Haitani screamed as he crawled faster.

He was so afraid and so scared that he didn't know a car was passing by on the direction that he's going, he was crawling faster and faster until…

SCREEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!

Haitani's body suddenly crashed with a passing car, and his body tumbled on the ground, killing him on the spot.

The deadly rabbit then stood silently, watching the whole scenario through its beady button eyes, it watched the blood pool and almost made a lake on the road, when the owner of the car came in to check on Haitani, the rabbit now known as Twinkle turned his back and skipped on the ground with a huge axe resting on his shoulders.

Twinkle stopped on his tracks as he looked at the house that formerly welcomed him.

" _As they say… the couple that leaves and betrays their stuffed animal together… dies together! Rest in peace soon... lovers! "_

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I know it's kind of gory, but as of now, I am chock full of sweet tales about Ritsu and Masamune that I wanted a diversion.

I was thinking of using Annabelle in the story, but then resigned on the idea, I thought Twinkle will be the best choice (very much SIH if you ask me ), imagining Twinkle the cute stuffed rabbit killing and murdering people for his own amusement is something else (it rattled me just thinking about it, honestly )

At the same time, I wanted to create a story where Ritsu and Masamune are a real couple and are facing couple's crisis like any other married lovebirds, I want to show that despite them being lovey dovey and sappy to each other, they know how to depend on each other and know how to fight hand in hand especially for the sake of their family.


	2. Chapter 2: Conditions

Bloody Twinkle

Chapter 2: Conditions

* * *

" It's a surprise to see you here… Ritsu. "

Ritsu gulped internally, but he kept a steady gaze on his father's coal, black eyes.

A week after the incident, both he and Masamune decided to sell their house, as both of them didn't want to stay in there any longer after that horrific night.

But it was hard to sell it, not only were their house a top story in the news that week, but many buyers are wary of even looking at the house despite its old world charm beauty.

Masamune resigned to selling the house half of its price out of desperation, but the brunette doesn't want to agree, he told him he will look for ways. Like any other people, they need money to survive, not that they are in dire need, but they have a new family member coming soon and they need every budget that they can get.

He doesn't want to admit it, but he was desperate too.

That's why he found himself here, in his father's office.

The Onodera clan loved Ritsu, very much, but not even their love for him could assuage their displeasure when he announced his marriage to Masamune, none of them contradicted him, of course, but their disappointment were clearly mirrored in their faces.

Not to mention none of his family members attended their wedding in California. With the exception of his cousin Rio and Saito and their close friends and colleagues. As well as his childhood friend An, who acted as his groomsmaid.

He didn't hear any news from his family after that, Rio visits him once in a while, she told him that the family doesn't hate him, they still love him, but they cannot accept his husband…

No, not ever.

" Good day to you, father…" Ritsu greeted formally.

His father intertwined his fingers and sat cross legged, obviously waiting for another statement from him.

Ritsu hated and loved his father's keen observation, despite his having his own backbone and proving his worth, when it comes to his dad, it's like stepping on an unknown den. His father is never the foolish type, to say that he was a dark horse is an understatement, his father is much more dangerous than that.

He needs a favor, and he needed his help. When you ask a powerful man for a favor, he needs a payment. And the brunette was willing to pay him back.

However, if he asks him to divorce his husband, then he will stand up, walk away and never ask him for any favor again –

" Ritsu, son, I may not have agreed with your choices in life, but I'm still your father, knowing you and your independent streak, you will never resort to ask for help even if you're drowning, you know I'm willing to help you and hear you out, so come, tell me, what it is that's bothering you. " His father said gently.

The younger Onodera sighed. " You must've known our house was attacked last week. "

" I did, your mother watched it in the news, she was contemplating to visit you if you to check if you're fine, but she couldn't bear to see… that man." His father grimaced. They couldn't even call his partner by his name, let alone call him as his husband.

Long ago, when he left to study abroad, his family went out to investigate about what happened to their beloved prince, and they found out about his obsession with the boy known as 'Saga senpai', they did an investigation about him, found out about his nervous breakdown, and all his dark days. All of his dark secrets were not hidden in the Onodera clan, which multiplied their hatred for his husband when they found out he was marrying a man like him. Even Masamune's true love cannot erase the fact that in the past, he stoop on a level so low to that of a male prostitute by going out and sleeping with different people during his dark days, a fact that disgusted the Onodera family who thought that their beloved prince deserves better. Even Rio and Saito and An will never hesitate to throw stones at his husband despite their acceptance of their marriage.

Even though Ritsu is partly at fault, it pained him to see the way his family regarded his husband, their green gaze says it all. All devoid of respect and looking at the dark haired man with such degrading manner that he can't help but flinch in agony.

" Anyway, about that, as you can see, it terrified us to live in that house anymore so we sold it. But… no one else wants to buy it because the attackers were - "

" Members of a satanic cult. " Atsushi Onodera finished for his son as he leaned on his swivel chair. " It's only natural son, people around here started to pick up things from the west, and some are Christians, so it's only natural that the word will spread, so the problem was, you cannot sell the house to its price list because everyone thinks it's haunted? "

Ritsu nodded.

Atsushi nodded back. " Of course, one word from me and it will surely be sold. And we have a lot of connections from here and underground, but as business goes, you do realize that if you want my help, then you must give something back in return. "

The younger former heir shuddered internally, here it goes.

" You know very well what payment I want. " Atsushi probed.

Ritsu glared at his father. " If you're asking me to divorce my husband, then you are - "

" That's not what I meant, although that would really please me and the family if you divorce that disgusting, arrogant male whore who thinks that just because he was able to put back a hopeless department back to life gives him a permission to act all high and mighty who feels like he's in thundercloud already. Really, it baffles me what in the world did you see in him. "

" He _loves me for who I am._ " Ritsu defended. " Not for what I am. "

" We do too, Ritsu, and we're not enough? "

Ritsu stood up. " If you're here to tell me to think twice about my marriage and exchange barbs with me and insult my husband, then I will take my leave. "

Atsushi pursed his lips the exhaled. "Look son, I'm willing to help you, but as I told you, I need a condition, I love you, son, and I will always wish for your happiness even if it's against my wishes, no, I'm not going to ask you to divorce that man, but I need you to step up and take my place in Onodera Shuppan. "

The younger male blinked at his father in surprise.

Atsushi smiled. " Ritsu, I'm willing to help you, I will sell your house, arrange all the papers and even find you a safer neighborhood, but in return, I want you to take my place… "

The green eyed male lowered his eyelids. " Why are you so insistent in making me the heir? There are a lot of candidates in the family who are better than me, just because I'm your son doesn't make me delusional, I have long been accepted that I can never be as excellent as you, dad."

Atsushi stood up and cupped his son's cheeks.

" Son, please look at me. "

Ritsu stared at his father's jet black eyes.

" You think that I vouch for you just because you're my son? Ritsu, I have seen you work hard and devote yourself in your passion, everyone in the family knows that too, and although your marriage caused a ruckus in the family, none of us will _ever_ tell you that you don't deserve to be an heir, look at yourself, Ritsu, _you're a prince,_ our prince, and princes go and become _Kings_. Your personal life may never please us, but you deserve the crown. No one will question you for it, people might judge you and question your abilities, but there is no doubt that if anyone will replace me, it will be no one else but you. "

The youngster bit his lips.

" _We will help you._ " The older Onodera vowed as he kissed his son's forehead. " No matter what happens, we're always be here for you… "

Ritsu raised his arms to hug his father back, he didn't realize it but he is becoming selfish, he loved his husband, but in the process, he forgot to realize the importance of family, his family, the people who helped him get out of his dark, slump.

" Dad… I'm sorry, I was…"

" No… a man knows how to fight for what he wants, even if the world wnet against him, and he's your happiness, we understand that, but son, please understand, it is not easy for us to _accept. Acceptance takes time_. Please grasp that. "

The younger brunette man nodded as he hugged his father tighter. His old man is suggesting a way for him to mend the emotional fences that he had left hanging in his family.

Family is a big thing for Ritsu, and he knew its importance.

In order for him to be a better man, in order for him to fix everything, he needed to do this.

" Dad…"

" Yes? "

" Please give me a couple of weeks, and I will be back to you. "

Atsushi smiled as he released his son.

" I'll be waiting…"

* * *

"Welcome back. "

Ritsu took off his shoes and put it aside.

He and Masamune are now staying at Yokozawa's apartment for the time being, while the said owner is staying with his lover Kirishima.

" I cooked dinner already, let's eat. " Masamune said as he walked forward to the kitchen.

" Thanks. I'm hungry. " Ritsu said as he followed him.

When they sat, Masamune then put out the dishes, after saying their prayers, the dark haired man spoke.

" Where did you go? "

Ritsu stopped picking his chopsticks and bit his lip.

"You left the office early, so I figured you'd be here, but you were not. "

The brunette it his lips harder.

The editor in chief put his hand over his husband's clenched fist.

" What is it Ritsu? You know you can tell me anything now. You and I promised during our honeymoon that there will be no secrets between us. "

Ritsu breathed as he sat back, not letting his partner's hand go.

" I… I went and asked dad for help in selling our house. "

The bronze eyed man froze.

He knew that his lover's family hasn't been the accepting of some sort. They regarded him as if he's nothing more but a pestilence in their son's life, not that he cared, he was used to the disgusting looks and glares. He would never survive the cruel reality if he let those petty things get to him.

He may not know about the enigmatic leader of the Onodera clan, but seeing that he didn't attend his son's wedding meant that he hated the union to the core.

So it's no surprise that in exchange for a favor, it will be something that the dark haired man will find displeasing.

Masamune tightened his hold on his husband's hand. No, he would never let this man go, he will do everything in his power to keep him. He lost Ritsu once, he will never lose him again.

Why can't those rich snobs see that he only has Ritsu? Aside from Yokozawa, he never had anyone in his life, ever, his parents and new family abandoned him, he needed this man, such merciless pricks, how can they steal away the little happiness and attention that he had? Don't they have enough?

Ritsu smiled in assurance, sensing his husband's fear.

" Don't worry, he didn't asked me to divorce you…"

" I sense a _but_ coming…"

The brunette nodded as he let go of his husband's hand and sat back.

" He will help, with the condition that I will take his place in Onodera Shuppan. "

Masamune stared at him. " So that means… "

The green eyed male nodded. " Yes, I have to resign from Marukawa Shoten. "

The dark haired man breathed as he leaned on the chair. It was a relief, but at the same time, he can't help but be disappointed.

Being with his husband at work and at home can seem like it will be a tiring experience, but for Masamune, he couldn't get enough, he is happy seeing his husband everyday of his life.

He will surely miss him.

But he couldn't stop now, Ritsu had his own choices and decisions, besides, he really is the heir to that company before he chained him to his wrist, vowing that he will never let the man go until he makes him his.

He should be thankful of his lover's independent streak, if it wasn't for that attitude of his, he would never met him again.

So as a loving partner to Ritsu, he had to support him.

" I understand Ritsu, go ahead and do what you feel is right. " He replied.

" You're okay with that? " The brunette asked.

" Of course not, idiot, but what can I do? Once you decided to do something you'll do it no matter what. "

" Thank you…" He replied and smiled.

" Sure, whatever, but make sure to explain your goodbyes to your authors properly, I don't want them biting my head off when you just disappear without a trace. They're all attached to you, you know. "

Ritsu chuckled. " I will… and thanks again."

" Yeah, but you better call me during lunch break or any of your break time, and _don't flirt_ with anybody! Don't forget that you're married to me. "

The brunette rolled his eyes. " What makes you think that? "

" Because you're too cute and you're too nice for your own good! You often leave yourself open to attack! Even if the whole office knew we that we're married, those stupid idiots kept on coming and flirting at you! "

" Really? I never noticed. "

" That's because you're too dense! Even Kisa is flirting with you! "

" Oh, shut it! He's just a friend. "

" Friend? My ass! "

" Well, I'm sorry that you think that every person I interact with is after me. Look at yourself too, Masamune, anyone would snag you too! "

" Well, they can't seduce me because I only have my eye on you. "

Ritsu blushed. " Well, you don't have to worry, I know I'm married and I never went against my vows. "

Masamune smiled. " Good, I just want to be assured that - "

 _CRASH!_

" Ritsu, look out! " Masamune screamed as he hugged his mate, making his back as a shield from the shards of glass that exploded from the side window out of nowhere.

" What happened!? " Ritsu cried.

" The window exploded. " The dark haired man explained as he released Ritsu and slightly shook of the shards of glass from his clothes.

" Masamune, your cheek is bleeding! " Ritsu exclaimed as he put a hand on his husband's cheek and wiped the blood with his thumb.

" I'll just get some clean cloth and - "

 _CRASH! BOOGSH!_

Masamune immediately pulled Ritsu down to the floor and under the table as they saw the windows break continuously.

" What's happening!?" Ritsu screamed.

" Just hide! " Masamune retaliated. " And don't come out until I say so! "

The windows shattered continuously and the couple just hid under the table.

After seemed like an eternity, Masamune peeked out of the table, surveying the surroundings, Yokozawa will surely kill him for damaging his apartment.

Not that it was his fault.

His musings were stopped when they heard a loud tap on the door.

" Is anybody in here!? " A voice from the outside yelled.

Both men are still in shock and unable to answer.

" Please answer if anyone is here!? We just wanted to know if you're safe! "

" I'll answer the door, stay here. " The dark haired man whispered to his partner.

" Okay, please be careful. " Ritsu replied.

He nodded and slowly crawled out of the table.

A slight fog met the tall man, but he kept his focus, avoiding to step on the small bits of glass.

Ritsu just sat under the table and sighed. What is it this time?

 _Twinkle Twinkle little star…_

The brunette immediately whipped his head to face on his right side, there, on one of the broken windows stood a shadow of a small stuffed rabbit.

He blinked. What the hell?

When he looked again, the shadow was gone.

Huh? Maybe just his imagination…

He then felt a small tug behind him, he the shifted his head, only to see him looking at a pair of red bloody eyes.

 _How I wonder what you… Are!_

The brunette gaped as he saw the stuffed rabbit from the broken window standing in front of him and batting its wand in the air with its mouth open, showing tiny fangs under its lips.

Ritsu widened his eyes as he saw the white stuffed rabbit stopped waving it's wand and moved its head to his direction, it was now glaring at him with blood red eyes with its star wand pointed on his neck.

Before he can scream, the stuffed rabbit jumped towards his neck, raising its star wand, the stuffed rabbit stabbed its victim's neck horizontally, making a deep red dent and caused the brunette to clamp his neck before his vision blacked out and he lost consciousness.

" A cut on the jugular vein can cause death too…" The demonic stuffed rabbit said and let out a manical laugh before hopping out of the body that it damaged and into the window.

" Just some stupid kids having a useless concert outside the area and - " Masamune stopped speaking when he saw his lover splayed on the floor with blood gushing out of his neck.

" Ritsu! " The dark haired man screamed as he took his lover in his arms. He immediately tore his sleeve and used it to cover the neck wound. Shit! The cut is too deep!

" Hang on, I'm going to take you to the hospital! " Masamune yelled desperately as he took Ritsu in his arms and ran out of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sakura Maternity Ward, nurses are giggling in delight as they saw the newly delivered baby angel from one of the patients.

" Oh my… what a healthy baby girl! "

" Beautiful too, just look at those lovely green eyes…how rare…"

" I think her eyes have some golden brown shards in the pupils as well! "

" And the brunette hair! It even looked red under the orange lights! "

The nurses couldn't stop giggling as they gently took the baby from her mother.

" We'll just give her some vaccines and let her go under some tests. She'll be in the nursery if you wanted to see her. " One of them said as they bowed and took the baby out of the door.

" It's a pity that she's not going to be yours, Odaka san. " The head nurse replied as she looked at the lady panting on the bed.

The surrogate lady smiled. " I don't mind, her fathers are both beautiful and kind people, I'm sure she will be taken care of. "

The head nurse then adjusted the IV drip and smiled.

" There, you'll feel better afterwards. " She said and bowed before leaving her.

Another knock came in, Odaka san replied to come in and emerged a middle aged, dark haired lady, smiling in delight.

" I heard that you delivered the baby. " She said and tapped Odaka san's palm.

" The nurses just took her a minute ago to clean her and give her some vaccines. I'm sorry I wasn't able to call you or Takano san or his husband. I'm feeling guilty, both of them are so very gracious and took care of me while I'm carrying their baby. "" I'm sure they will be happy. " The middle aged woman smiled. " It's too late to call them tonight, I'll call them tomorrow and tell them the good news. "

" Thank you…"

* * *

After a bath and receiving some vaccines, the nurses tucked in the green yes bedazzling angel in one of the beds in the nursery room, then put on a tag with her name on the side of the bed before putting a pink blanket on her and leaving the room.

Once the nurses where out, a tiny stuffed rabbit came out of nowhere, it hopped from one tiny crib to another until it reached the bed of its newest occupant.

Twinkle smiled as she raised her bloodied star wand.

The stuffed image then became blurry, and in a snap, a white gown suddenly flowed on the floor, and the rabbit image was now gone. In its place, a pale skinned woman with caramel locks appeared.

Just in time, the baby girl opened her eyes, looking at the intruder with her greenish gold eyes.

The woman raised a palm and stroked the soft cheek of the baby.

" How precious... " She uttered as she stared at the baby with blazing red eyes.

She then took her hands off, then put her other hand on her sleeve and took out a small dagger.

" Don't worry sweetheart… it will only hurt for a few minutes… " She said as she raised the dagger in the air.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
